


叛徒

by anzaljane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, 勋兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane





	叛徒

我被送到这里，也是意料之中的事。 

窗前阴郁的树林，太阳缩在狭小的树影中间。在一片安静中海涛拍打着岩石，没日没夜地在我眼前重复着单调的无声的画面。在南方边陲的小城，距离县城数百里，这是合格的疗养院，完美的世外桃源。

也是天然的牢狱。

老实说，把我送进医院的这场仗，恐怕在描绘战争史的专著中也不会有什么姓名。马失前蹄，人们都是这样说的，背地里说的难听，议论的大概是阴沟里翻船。马背上长大、军校第一毕业的常胜将军吴世勋在小县城的保卫战中重伤。

他们毫不夸大，我是指二十八岁就被授予了少将军衔的事。

上级隔三差五送来滋补品，那些人参燕窝堆成山也就放在那里，我情知自己屁事没有，一天三顿大补一定把里里外外一起掏空。医院院长姓金，听说来了我这号人，没事干就往我这坐；往日的同僚常常传信来，不过比起关心我的伤情，他们似乎更愿意对我“马失前蹄”的事大谈特谈，惋惜的语气连给我传信那小护士都当了真抹眼泪。末了还要说一句“敬请康安”，“恭候归来”，心里恐怕巴不得我永远别回来。

我晓得传这信几千里恐怕不容易，诚惶诚恐地，可回信这事轮不到我插手，也乐得个清闲自在。我就看那小护士趴在床边的小桌子上，用秀气的蝇头楷回着上头指定的那些话，手指纤纤长长的，握笔一把抓，遇到忘记写法的字把笔头抵着下颌望天抿出个酒窝，一副不谙世事的天真样。胡思乱想着她便写完了，末了拿到我床头晃晃，还是抿出那个晃眼的酒窝窝，嘴里念念有词，又迅速抽了回去。

炸弹落在离我半尺之遥的地方，巨响应当造成了暂时的听力障碍。那小护士整天对我说话靠喊，梗得脸红脖子粗的，我一向怜香惜玉，摆摆手叫她别费力咯，听不清！下一回还是如此。  
多亏这负责任的小护士，虽然是三伏天也没感染。皮肉伤好得快，结了痂，只是痒得很。虽然忍这点小事不算什么，但是心里一并痒起来，总琢磨着稍微获得一点活动的自由，便一定要去那蓝得喇眼的海边看一眼。没成想这小护士像会读心，隔天给我塞张纸条：等你好了，我带你去看海。

这下心不痒痒了，也不想看什么海了。反正只能躺在床上，走不出这个院，我干脆成天盯着这小护士看。听觉不敏，其他感官迅速地发展起来。即使在这偏僻的乡下，女子们也赶时髦喷蒋夫人用的佛朗斯香水，莺莺燕燕的花果香常从窗外飘来，都是来看我这个所谓常胜将军的。小护士身上只有却只有一种自然的牛乳般的香，淡得只有几缕一般。说句不惭的话，我身边从不缺好看女人，小护士倒也数一数二，特别是虽然面颊鼻头都圆润丰满，头发却理得短短的，眉宇间一种英气，像俗小说说的：“自然一段风流态度”。她也不像一般女子喜欢俗物，总是坐在离我不远的那个小桌子上看书。  
她的名字也英气，胸前别着的名牌应当是自己写的。艺兴。

闲来时我跟她聊天，许久未说话，声音恐怕像破锣一般；自己听不见，她却只安静地听着，弯弯的下垂眼剪着闪烁的秋水，听我闲扯我短暂的前半生。一半在家里和学校，做我的纨绔子弟，除了赌场就是花红柳绿，最让爹头疼的长子；让先生头疼的头名。讲烟花酒肆的放荡事，听得她眉头锁在一起，干什么耳朵这么娇贵，我的大小姐。  
还有一半，还有一半入了军校参了军，成为别人口中的第一，连扬言要和我断绝关系的老爹都亲自送我参军，只打胜仗。她眼里的崇拜有一丝戏谑，我晓得她在想什么，左不过还是阴沟里翻船那档子事。不过她也笑我我倒是没有一点恼，没奇怪，谁会对着这么一张甜脸儿生气？讲完了，她要问我什么，我摇摇头表示听不清。她便一字一字地摆口型给我看：那你的后半生呢？  
我被这个问题梗住了，这比同僚的口蜜腹剑更难应对。只好实话实说，我恐怕没有后半生了。

“说了你也不懂”。  
她摇摇头搂住我的胳膊，上身一起蹭上来，胸脯暖和和的像个火炉，烧的我半身发起烫。明明是央求我说，连口舌都不和我白费，只用那两汪秋水把我裹在里面。  
我使劲转着生锈的脑子，想从“内奸”“叛徒”这些词里挑个不难听的，斟酌半天打个擦边球说，“我可是政治犯。”可怜的天真的小护士，她一定晓得叛徒是坏的，却未必知道政治犯是什么。对自我的认识太清醒果然不是什么好事，她果然犹豫着放开了我，热源随之消失，从头到脚都冷津津的。

聋和哑总是相伴的，慢慢地我也不太爱说话。她以为那天的话说的不对让我生了气，反倒哄起我来，隔三差五就弄些稀奇的物件来给我瞧。她的小桌子本有一个屉子里塞满了海边捡来的漂亮贝壳和海螺，小护士忙了好些天，变出一串风铃儿挂在窗户边，风一吹叮当作响，比树叶哗啦的声音和蝉叫肯定好听很多。我猜的，所以我虽然听不见，但是由衷地感谢她。她像是突然意识到我压根听不见的事，又连忙比划着不是给我做的。搁一般脸皮薄的估计觉得自作多情多少有点尴尬，但是显然不是我，听了这话我只眯着眼对她不怀好意地笑，看破一切一般，反而叫她脸红。  
一回半夜大门落了锁仍不见她回来，我担心她留了灯等着，就看她揣着包东西偷摸着开门进来，颇有些鬼鬼祟祟，见我还醒着还小小吃了一惊，绷紧了身子在原地一动不动站着。“藏了什么好吃的呢？”我放低了声音走过去，发现她也个子不小，只比我矮半截儿。见我发话便老实地递过来。我早闻到了火烧的味道，凑到灯下一看还是天福记，估计是跑到镇上特意买的，难怪这么晚了才回来。她抬起眼睛一副等着夸的样子，眨眨眼催促我尝尝看。我也饿了，拆开牛皮纸拿起一个就咬了一大口——说实话，我在北方长大，驴肉的牛肉的白面的咸菜的火烧都吃过，可手中这一个分明是糖火烧，南方人小女生的口味。糖稀粘在我的嗓子里，脑子也被甜味粘成一团，我迟钝地想着这他妈的也太甜了，甜的烧心。

这医护人员也太体贴了，不像个护士倒像是我老婆。

本来日子有小艺兴陪着也好打发，突然她也神龙见首不见尾起来。只有金院长还时不时地来瞧我，一开始还拐着弯子问我手下还有没有空差，后来才得了指示只管别叫我好全，所以听讲我还是聋子，就喜形于色咧开嘴巴豁出几颗镶金的牙。亏了他不去打仗，不然丢到死人堆里也得给人扒出来把牙给敲了。

伤员源源不断地送来，疗养院上下都忙起来。趁着小护士不在，我从后门溜出去到处乱晃。那群伤员我也看过一眼，淘汰的老车，一车一车的哪有什么伤员，一个个楞头兵都壮得像牛，活蹦乱跳的也没看哪个断手断脚的。虽然我是个叛徒，倒也操起心大有些生气。管点事的只操心钱袋和女人，手下的兵正大光明地跑没了，估计还在床上抽着鸦片烟和女人数钱呢。  
一个眼尖的见了我还跑来敬礼，唾沫星子横飞地喷我一脸，两车兵齐刷刷的喊起来，饶是我听不见也猜得到。我一边回礼一边暗骂，狗娘养的，一点不会看时机。果不其然没走两步小护士从后面撵上来——我闻味道就晓得是她，不由分说就要把我拉回去，一对眉毛倒蹙在一起，怒意里有三分嗔，拉着我的手又白又细，力气倒还没我一半大。  
可我舍不得挣开这只手，倒想把她拉入怀里，最后按捺住心痒痒，又只得回我的小四方格子里，一进屋她便把门栓得紧紧的，搬了把椅子到床头正正经经坐着，用眼睛示意我赶快滚回床上躺着。好没意思，我摸摸鼻子，堂堂的少将被小护士呼来喝去的。虽然老子脾气好不跟你一般见识，不过这小护士倒急过了头吧，至于这么生气么？

不过这回真后悔了。不出去乱晃倒好，回来以后头晕目眩连着发了几天烧，神志都不太清楚，半梦半醒中全都是些往常的事。只晓得有人给我渡水喂了药，打了针，还很吊了几瓶水。第三天一早精神好了大半，阳光从窗棂一束一束照进来，风铃响得很脆。我抬起手想挡一挡太阳，沉得有千斤重。  
“醒了？”小护士正好端盘子进来，三步并作两步地走过来。  
“嗯。”  
她反应了一下，我看她愣住倒也奇怪。  
“这倒奇了，烧了一顿把神经接上了？”她一边笑着一边把掌心往我额上贴，冰冰凉凉的让我也清醒了。  
“嘿，还真是。”

听讲我好了，金老头子又来了，跟着来的是一群凑热闹的小护士。开头第一句：“鄙院最近忙于新型病毒流感检查，前线战事吃紧，本人负责事务繁多”，哦，就当我瞎溜达时候没看到他拉着小护士调戏。 “....疏于管理，吴将军不幸被传染，老夫着实内心有愧。幸而将军贵体，自有神佛护佑…”我摆摆手示意他别再说了，“金院长，你我同为党国犬马，本轮不到我来说教您老人家。不过您还是学医的，怎么还要迷信鬼神之说？告诉外面那些病人，恐怕唬的魂飞魄散，以为误入道观呢。”他自觉脸上挂不住没意思起来，怒得转身就走。艺兴板着脸过来，那群狂蜂浪蝶也连连鞠躬问好，接着一哄而散。  
“你还不如聋着少说两句呢，白眼都快翻到天上去了”，人都走了，小护士绷不住，一边笑着一边走近，裁量合身的裤子摇摇晃晃地露出脚踝子来。非礼勿视，非礼勿视，我打岔到：  
“你倒是威风，他们都怕你，只怕你是护士长吧。”  
她的笑裂了一角，牙齿咬着略丰厚的下唇，颇有些咬牙切齿地，“我不是护士，我是医生。”拿了酒精棉就往我脸上怼，下手这么重，疼的我龇牙咧嘴的。  
“哦哦，”我只好赔着笑，“难怪我看你穿着裤子。”说完就后悔得想咬自己舌头，说的什么猪话，人家不穿裤子难道光着腚不成。  
“不是不是，我看别的女的都穿着裙子呢。”  
越描越黑，医生和护士能一样吗。  
她的脸一下子垮了，一阵青一阵白，最后胀成绯红色，不像生气倒像是委屈，一双秋水似得眼睛快要掉下金豆子：“可是我…我是男的。”

男的？  
晴天打了个霹雳，我连以后的娃的名字都想好了，告诉我这？不顾小护士，不对小医生还在委屈抹眼泪，我一把拽开他的手仔细端详这张脸。好家伙，可不是个男的，脸圆圆的带点婴儿肥，眼睛嘴唇饱满艳丽，可分明是个男孩的脸；声音像美国汽水，怪我先前听不见，怎么能是个女娃呢？！我也生气，感觉像是被人骗了感情还骗光了钱，恨不得立刻扒了他的裤子验明真身，可理智战胜了我，眼下还是安抚好他。  
“我错了，我嘴上没把门，我是聋子听不见，兴兴你原谅我。”  
第一次叫他名字，只看他摇晃了一下眼眶更红了，答应了一声，连药也没给我换好就夺门而出。我一边自力更生地涂着酒精，越琢磨越不对劲。生气我懂，这委屈是为什么？再说这张脸瞅着很面善，轮廓未免也太娇了，再想那天贴着我的胸脯，又暖又香——  
得了，不能想，好久没开过荤，想想小兄弟就要立正敬礼。我悲从中来，本想过几天等我不是废人了倒要追她，到嘴的天鹅肉就这么飞了。

他对我倒是照常，我就坐在床上看着他，估计眼神像个怨妇，嘴里叨叨着叫他赔我媳妇儿。他没听见，倒是乐呵呵的问我：“干嘛？将军的眼睛也不好使啦？”明知故问，我像牛一样从鼻子里喷出气，这回笑了，比花儿还好看。我当下决定：“你跟我吧。”  
小医生吓了一大跳，像受惊的兔子一般抖了几下：“你说什么？”  
“我吴世勋看上你了，你是男的也罢。”趁他没反应过来，我连忙拉住他的手放在胸口：“男女之事上，我从前做过许多混蛋事。但是我保证你跟了我，我自此只有你一人。”  
他坐在那一动不动地红着眼睛，我像等着法官宣判的罪犯，最后他慢慢站起来，连头发丝都透着不稳，摇晃得像个不倒翁，“别说这样的话了，我是正儿八经医科大学的毕业生，又不是花楼酒肆的小倌儿…将军把我当兔子看，我死也不愿意。将军请自重吧。”  
这话完全把我误会了，我急得抓耳挠腮，怪我从前做的混账事，还当笑话儿说给他听。百口莫辩，我只能眼睁睁地看着他走。

一连好多天没有看见他，整个疗养院还在为流感的事忙得焦头烂额。只有我一个是闲人，只有我一直在想他。  
我发誓我虽然心怀不轨，但是进入那个屋子也完全是个意外。我像往常一样光明正大地偷偷溜达，路过一个小院，看到久违的小医生抱着一个大箱子进去，关门前特意打谅了四周。我想他想的心肝都快拧在一起，想和他说句话的心胜过一切。对我来说偷偷溜进去倒是很简单的事情。我看到他把大箱子打开，探进去半个身子，把里面的瓶瓶罐罐一个一个小心翼翼地掏出来，背对着我鼓捣着药丸和药水，像是看电影一般的不太真实。  
我在他回头前躲到了门后面，然后他转过身擦净自己的手腕静脉，给自己注射了什么，

那东西是什么？我听说过洋人新制的药物，比鸦片烟要烈上数十倍，我不敢想我心爱的人竟然是染上这种东西，但是听说有这瘾头的人平日里会疯癫，这到底也不像。院外面一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，长期训练的直觉让我的行动快过脑子，彻底卸了金院长试图开门的手。  
“不好意思，不知道是您”我皮笑肉不笑。  
他痛叫，尴尬地说“我也不知道，吴将军不在房里。”  
响动声终于惊动了他，他不紧不慢地走过来，表情临危不惧，身体却自然地站在我这边：“院长，我收拾自己的一些体几，两位倒在我门口大打出手了？”  
院长捂着手，一双猎狗般的眼睛还在往院子里瞅。小医生仰着头，就差没把滚这个字写在脸上了。嚯，够辣，我感觉我更喜欢他了。可是金院长刚转过那个拐角，刚刚还趾高气昂的小辣椒身子一歪整个人都滚在我怀里，头发浸着一层薄汗，脸颊上浮着病态的红，叫我把他抱到床上躺着。好家伙，真被我猜中了？我急火攻心，一进门就到处翻箱倒柜。  
“你…干什么呢，别乱翻。”  
“你中了什么毒，我给你找找解药！”  
他听了这话噗嗤一声笑了，通红的眼角灿烂得像桃花儿。“你别忙活了，我没事儿。刚刚是打的流感的疫苗，副作用有点儿大，睡两觉就好了。”  
看我将信将疑的，他主动伸出胳膊来搂着我的脖子，在我耳边吐气如兰，“我研究抗流感的药，是偷偷的，不能叫人知道。所以只能自己试着来，千万别告诉别人。”  
“为什么不报告上面？你一个人撑着，身体也受不住。”  
他笑了，“我这个级别，不配的。”我盯着他，他坦坦荡荡，笑着我的天真，那股子牛乳香萦绕在我的脖颈边，“那你以后给我打针。”我几乎是不假思索了。“左右你也没得病，不是试验药性，就是把自己当个白鼠似的看副作用怎样。我虽然有了抗体，但是白鼠也是当得的。”我虽不通，但也不是好糊弄的主。最后他敛了笑，“这副作用你承担不起的。”我再问他只是咬紧牙关不说，再百般迁就我仍然是往常那个性子，怒气卡在喉头，惦记着他还生病不能发作。  
“你生气也罢，我只求你不要告诉别人。”  
他连求字都用上了，那个小孩儿一般温温柔柔的小护士变成了会咬人的蛇，我恨的咬牙切齿。“张艺兴，我吴世勋从来不是宵小之徒，不屑做告密之事。你要记得欠我一个人情，别再把把柄落在我手上。”

他口中的副作用，我早已猜中了七八分，只是剩的那三分未免太香艳了，像大奖砸的我晕头转向。我虽然口中说着“我不是宵小之徒”，却干起了偷窥这样的下流事。  
从前在烟花酒肆听歌女们唱过淫词艳曲，隔咽催漏金虬咽，罗帷黯淡灯花结，原来是这样的景象。屋里灯光黯淡，只有床铺上红浪翻滚。他仍然背对着窗户，光裸的大腿紧紧夹着被子，在灯光下流着暖玉一般的荧泽，浑身上下只着一件长衬衫。他在自慰，这个认知吓了我一跳，可是我仍然目不转睛地盯着眼前的景致，直到他终不得趣儿地翻身下床，半眯着那双下垂眼睛从上面的屉子里摸出一个玉势来。  
好家伙，放着活生生的人不要，偏自己去暖那冷冰冰的角先生。我一边暗骂着一边口干舌燥，他躺回原来的地方，这回是面对着我，把那玩意儿放在手心里捂了一捂，做着这样的事眼睛却没有一点温度，接着微微张开唇试探地含了进去，我忍不住猜要是换成我的东西，一定爽上天。另一只手——曾经拉住我，也被我拉住过的手，沾了软膏伸到身后，轻轻揉了两下就伸出一指刺进去。“唔——”他终于泄漏出一丝呻吟，仿佛是痛的，接着是两根、三根，呻吟变成了喘息，汗湿的刘海蒙在眼前，仿佛再也耐受不住一般发出泣音，振作精神才把角先生慢慢推进去，下唇被咬的通红：  
“嗯…别…”  
“吴世勋。”  
我还没来得及狂喜，他在情乱意迷之时叫我的名字意味着什么，却看到他另一只手拨开眼前的刘海，酡红的脸蛋鲜艳迷人，眼神简直可堪媚眼如丝四个字。“不许过来”。  
啧，冷冰冰的一点情面都不讲。我偏。  
我蹬掉鞋翻身上床，正在他后面圈他入怀里，隔着一层细绸布感知到怀着这副微微颤抖的身躯，浑身精瘦，屁股和大腿却颇有肉感，喔，自然还有胸前这处。我按着那红果所在的地方，又揉又捏手法好不下流，把那对白兔儿颠得可怜兮兮地摇动。“艺兴，你怎么还有女孩儿似的胸脯呢。”他把自己蜷得更紧了些，仿佛听不得这种话，发现我的手正在往下面探，他竟鱼死网破地挣扎起来，使劲地转过身要推我，嘴里也毫不客气地让我滚蛋。  
一颗红心叫他这样三番五次也冷了个透，我才使出宵小之徒的杀手锏。  
“艺兴以为只有一个把柄在我手上吗？平常看的书也不收好，可是每次都是我帮你收的。”  
他瞪大眼睛，不可思议似的，松开了手。这才是他的软肋。

像一个布娃娃一样，他顺从地摆出任人宰割的样子。我抚过他的大腿内侧，如高温的凝脂半紧紧拥簇着，我心里感觉到，可是怕触碰到他可怜的自尊所以一直没说。恐怕他这副动人的轮廓、女儿般的的躯体，有一部分得归于副作用的激素所赐。一开始认错他的性别，不能全怪我昏了眼。我握住玉势的根部浅浅地抽插，用盘旋的花纹去碾磨他的敏感点，恐怕他自己也没试过这种玩法，小屁股绷紧了，又被我顺势掐了一把，立刻青了一块。我把他煎鱼似的翻了个面儿，让他面对着我。我要看着他操他。才看清我刚刚捏得那两团白兔中间，坠着一小块玉儿，白的青的晃眼得很，拿过来端详是个弥勒。  
“男带观音女带佛，兴兴怎么也挂个佛，怕不是…”  
“你少废话那么多”，他却不让我说下去，难堪地捂住一丝不挂的胸口，“要做，就做。不做就滚。”  
说得倒是烈，我在心里撇撇嘴，不敢表现出来。“兴兴和别人做过么？”他瞪大了眼睛，很不可思议似的，我立刻被狂喜攫住心脏：“那今天，我要给兴兴破题儿了。我会很温柔的。”  
还没等我完全进去，他疼的骂娘，明明已经射了一回，把我的小腹弄的乱七八糟。等我彻底进去便失了声，只在我的耳边轻声又轻声地喘，我一下撞的比一下深，恍惚中听到他叫我的名字，世勋，世勋，什么时候这样亲昵过？我手下捏紧的他的性器突突地跳动，汗从两个人相贴的地方一直淌到我的心底。他喘得很乖，汽水音冒着气泡儿。  
“慢…慢点，疼……”  
“呜呜…又要…”  
知道他又快要到了，于是加快抽动几下，抽出东西射在他的腿根。他颤抖着把整个身子都塞到我怀里，仰着头索吻，脆弱的样子让我整个心肠都软下来。“不哭…以后我都只有你一个。”他抹干眼泪，说了声好。  
他全心全意地相信了我，即使我怀揣着他的所有秘密，仍然以绝对弱势的地位向我怯怯地敞开了心房。

那金院长不愿轻易就放过我们，就是找不到证据，也喜欢没事就找我宝贝儿的碴。我何尝受过这种小人的气，拳头挥下去让他嘴闭的比谁都快。可架不住我宝贝儿心软又实在，端茶倒水的活儿也跑得积极。我早就知道他的身份，他一定是在等着谁。终于他要等的那个人来了，大摇大摆的师座大校，带了两个警卫员一个女秘书。从得知他们要来，艺兴便坐立难安，一个早晨都对着镜子反复看，捧着对男子来说略显柔美的脸问我，他是不是很奇怪。还特意把刘海梳了上去，可是看起来还是又娇又憨，我忍不住过去亲亲他的耳朵，巴掌大的小脸上立刻飞现出红霞。  
你真好看，我反复对他说。可是他们一出现，我的宝贝却显得异常窘迫，拼命要把脸埋的更低一些。那女秘书毫不掩饰她的惊讶，但是也只是一刹那。即使坐在对面，我也看得真切，艺兴把水和别的什么一起交给了他们。速度很快，我也看不清，这是做情报工作的人才能拥有的素养；更何况我不该看，艺兴相信我，我又本是一个叛徒。  
我在意的只是这个女人，他们是老相好，还是现情人，让他这么在乎她，嫉妒简直冲昏了我的头，蚂蚁一般啮着我的心。我一路搂着他回去，他脚下不稳，眼睛失了颜色，失魂落魄的可怜模样在我看来却那么可恨。我第一次对他粗暴，他却乖巧地伏在我身下，抬起丰腴绵软的小屁股回应我的撞击，嘴上乖乖的叫他喊什么，就喊什么，只是痛的不行的时候发出几声气喘。草草结束，我感到可怕的心空，好像无论我怎样努力，永远也得不到他的心。我紧紧从背后楼住他，力道大的想把他融入我的骨血。最后他抬起头主动亲了我的嘴唇，仿佛猜中了我的所有心事：  
“你别多心，那…那是我姊姊。”  
“我这副模样，丢脸死了。”  
“不丢脸，你最好看。”他是我的神，一句话就可以把我从地狱拉到天堂。我才想起，他一个人孤孤单单地在这里卧底，从没问起过他的家人如何。他又接着说，“我爹就是共产党，我娘生我时候就死了。我虽然不算无牵无挂，至少有一个姊妹，有个万一也不至于不孝。”我听不得这话，只想叫他别说了，他却坦然地笑，“我是无神论者，不在乎生死。我本该…今天完成任务之后就死，但是因为你，我觉得活着也许也有别的意义。”  
“你呢？你为什么说你是叛徒？”  
“老子什么时候说我是叛徒了，”我的嗓子哑的自己都不敢信，“说了只是政治犯。当年执行任务，要把一个老头儿枪决，那老头儿和我家是世交 怎么可能是敌党？他老婆怀孕的时还和我娘指腹为婚，我娘还把了祖传的媳妇玉给了她，不过生出来是个男孩。怪道伯母生产时便撒手人寰了，那块玉也没再讨来，那小孩几岁时候一直养在我家，天天跟在我后面叫我世勋哥哥，嚷着叫我娶他。后来他爹辞了职务，也接走了他，再见面时候就是说伯父是敌党，我从来讨厌这种党派之争，就直接抗命放走了伯父。”  
“你不相信他是敌党吗？”  
“就算他是，我也不在乎。”  
“世勋哥哥，那你…真的不认识我了吗？”  
他把那块玉卸了给我看，两行眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地打在我手上。怪道眼熟如此！他含泪看我，眼睛里有千愁万绪，“随父亲搬家后，全家更易了名字，我又变成现在这副样子…世勋哥哥不记得我，我不怪你。”他抬手抹净眼泪，我心疼地捧着他的脸给吹吹眼睛，我宝贝委屈坏了，“这些年，你的名字扬名天下，我真心为你高兴。今生能有缘再重逢，即使前路无缘，艺兴也无怨无悔。”  
我紧紧拥着他，我父母之命媒妁之言合该八抬大轿迎娶的新娘，他是我失而复得的珍宝，即使我知道，策反我一定是他的任务的最后一个环节，仍然掉入这个甜蜜的陷阱，此生唯一的温柔乡。  
“我不能和你们一起，艺兴，我是三民主义的信徒。”  
“可是我也是。”他像是预感到最后的分离，提前把眼泪盈满了柔软的身躯，快变成一滩水化在我怀里。  
我终于明白他今天为什么这么乖，却连抬手搂住我的动作都透着决绝，他比我自己还要懂我，先一步就做好选择的准备，到这一步了也没一丝不满，只把不舍得的眼神裹着我千百遍。“艺兴，我是个军人，天职只有服从。”什么狗屁，违抗命令的事情我也干过不止一次了。我想只要他再求我一次，我必定舍了所有虚名带他走，可他究竟没有再努力一把完成他的任务，竟叫我再用力些，在我的颈侧留下好多齿印，只求留下能刻骨铭心的一段回忆。我狠命地顶着他，不许他忘掉我。他只把手和我的手交缠，求我忘掉他。

天不亮就该离开了，在这里多呆一刻钟都意味着无尽的危险。他是个好医生，用了点不伤身体的手段让我睡的很沉，我甚至想怪他为什么不多下点剂量让我多沉睡在有他的美梦里一会。天终究亮了，我的手中只留下一块玉。  
他说要陪我去看海，最后海边只剩下我一个人。夕阳的开始在海岸的尽头，浪花温柔地舔舐着我脚下的细沙，鸥声隐隐从天边传来。好久没来过信，身边也没有为我读信的人，我展开信纸，只有几个字：“战事吃紧，急归。”

后记：  
1949年一月，我在北平跟随傅宜生将军，交接时候和他再相遇了，他其时已经不做医生，改行当了政委。看到我就微笑着翻身下马，跑到我跟前，叫我把玉还他。


End file.
